


Moomin's Vigil

by BittersweetBill



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snufkin is one tired boi, snufmin, well slightly, worrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittersweetBill/pseuds/BittersweetBill
Summary: Snufkin arrives a few days into spring utterly exhausted. So exhausted in fact, he falls right to sleep once in Moomin's bedroom. Leaving Moomin's mind to worry over why he is just so tired.Moomin becomes determined to stay up all night to protect him.





	Moomin's Vigil

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another Moomin fic. This time, it's based on prompt send to me by an anonymous user stating: "one spring snufkin comes back utterly exhausted and about to pass out so moomin takes care of him and lets him sleep in his bed and wonders “what happened to him? did he sleep rough? did the weather and the elements batter him?”" This took me a little longer than usual to write, but I'm quite alright with the outcome. Enjoy! <3

It had only been a few days into spring. It was late in the evening, and the Moomin household had just finished their supper. Moomin was the last one remaining the table, continuing to pick away at his food. He as usual, had been feeling very under the weather ever since hibernation ended. As Snufkin, still hadn't returned. His mind started to ponder, wondering if his friend would ever return.

"Why, you've barely even touched your food Moomin." Moominmama chimes in, beginning to clear off the table.

Moomin groans resting his head on the table. "I just don't feel very hungry, Mama."

"I know you're feeling down in the dumps, but all this time you've spent like this could've been spent outside. The weathers been absolutely lovely." Moominmama suggests.

"But Mama, being outside is so boring without Snufkin here."

"Oh Moomin, he will be back as soon as you know it. You just need to find a way to have fun by yourself." Moominmama insists before starting to wash away at the dishes.

Moomin lets out a long sigh, eating only a couple more bites off his plate before removing himself from the table. Heading out onto the Veranda, he sat himself onto of the steps scanning his surroundings. Sure, it was defiantly a lovely day, but it would be a lot more lovely if... -Wait a second.

Moomin suddenly spots a figure emerging from the forest, that had to be him! Quickly bringing himself up, Moomin began to run towards the figure. He confirms it to defiantly be his friend, only causing him to sprint faster.  
Moomin hollers out Snufkin's name, getting closer and closer to him before finally reaching him. "Snufkin!" He calls out for a final time before he opens his arms to hug the boy, not expecting Snufkin to completely fall back. Causing Moomin to land right on top of him.

Moomin immediately picks himself up, attempting to help his friend do the same. "I'm so sorry Snufkin! Was I too rough? I didn't think I was!"

Snufkin eventually ends up back on his feet. "No Moomin... I just wasn't prepared I suppose" He said, in a rather monotone voice.

Moomin was a bit taken back, Why doesn't he seem happy? He's always happy when he comes back. "Are you alright, Snufkin?" He asks.

"Yes, yes. I'm just quite exhausted, and I want nothing more than to be asleep right now." Snufkin explained.

"Oh, well why don't we have a sleepover?" Moomin proposes. "So you don't have to set up your tent!"

"Why that's quite a wonderful idea. Thank you, Moomin." Said Snufkin, relieved that sleep was near.

"Hurray! This is going to be so much fun!" Moomin jumps with glee scurrying towards Moominhouse. Only to turn around to see Snufkin was still trundling his way over. "Come on, slow poke!" Moomin rushes back towards his friend.

"Moomin.. I really don't have the energy t-" Snufkin is cut off by Moomin pulling him by the arm.

"The more time we spend out here, the less time we spend at our sleepover!" Moomin explains, pushing open the door, he begins to drag the boy upstairs in such a hurry, he couldn't even give anyone else a chance to speak with him. "I guess you must have been on a real adventure huh? I've never seen you so tired before, what did you do? What did you see? Did you get into a fight? Did you see any cool monsters? Oh, please tell me everything!" Moomin questioned on and on before finally reaching his bedroom. What Moomin doesn't expect is for his friend to immediately collapses face first onto his bed. Moomin shook him lightly "You can't go to bed yet, you have to tell me what happened!"

Snufkin lets out a small yawn and lightly mutters, "I haven't laid on such a comfortable mattress in months..." Promptly, he falls asleep.

"Snufkin?" Moomin calls out, getting no response. Had he really been that tired? He shakes him once again only get get a very low mutter as Snufkin only snuggles more into the bed.

Moomin was in shock, what had happened to his friend that could've possibly made him this tired? Would he be okay? Moomin's mind races as he scanned him, the boy hasn't even gotten the chance to remove his shoes. So Moomin very carefully undoes his laces before sliding off each shoe. Removing his hat as well, placing it on his desk. Moomin thought to himself, should he should remove his scarf too? What if he were to get tangled into it and suffocate himself? Oh dear! Gently, he unwraps the accessory from his neck placing it with his hat.

Moomin's mind raced with thought, he hadn't the slightest clue on what could've happened to his friend. What if something was chasing him? That could explain why he was so tired, but what if it was still after him? Yes, that's definitely what happened, Moomin verifies himself. came up with a brilliant idea, he would stay up all night and protect him from any possible monsters in search of him. 'Perfect!' Moomin Thought to himself.

Of course, Moomin would've had to continue to get ready for bed. He wouldn't want Moominmama to know of his plan, as she would never allow how to stay up all night. But Moomin was determined nonetheless, nobody was going to stop him!

Setting his chair by his window, Moomin began to keep on the lookout. Every few minutes he would look over at Snufkin, making sure everything was okay. He pondered over what kind of creatures Snufkin could've encountered. The thoughts of giant and scary beasts frightened him, he considered hiding under his bed for a moment before scraping the idea immediately. No, he had to keep Snufkin safe!

Time went on and it was eventually way past the time Moomin would usually be asleep. Looking over at Snufkin, Moomin noticed how comfortable and rested he looked. It wouldn't hurt if he took a little break to rest his eyes, would it? Moomin thought, taking one last look out the window before heading into bed with the boy, snuggling close to him before closing. He was definitely not, under any circumstances falls asleep, he was just going to fall asleep. No matter how comfy the bed was, and how warm Snufkin's body heat made him. He was just going to rest his eyes.

***

Moomin awoke late in the morning with a yawn. He's quick to realize that Snufkin isn't beside him anymore. Oh dear, he had fallen asleep! Jumping up out of bed, he scrambles downstairs in a hurry.

"Moomin, you're up late." Moominmama exclaims.

"Where is Snufkin?" asked Moomin, frantically.

Moominmama giggles. "Outside on the Veranda dear."

"Yeah, after you basically stole him away from everyone last night." Little My chimes in.

Moomin immediately rushes out the door, to see Snufkin outside resting on the fence, cup of tea in hand. "Snufkin!" Moomin shouts.

Snufkin nods softly at him, greeting him a smile. "Moomin."

"Oh gosh Snufkin! I was so scared that the creature had taken you! Are you okay?"

Snufkin give him a curious look. "What are you on about Moomin?"

"Well, it's just that, you were so, so tired last night. I just assumed that you were being chased by something!" Moomin explained.

Snufkin can't help but laugh. "Why, of course not Moomin. I was just so exhausted from my travels back to Moominvalley."

"Oh," Moomin turns red with embarrassment. "I guess that makes sense too. I was just worried since I never seen you so tired. I was on the lookout for so long last night to keep you safe."

"Oh, Moomin. It was just a long journey, I would've told you but I was just too tired for my own good." Explained Snufkin. "Although I really do appreciate the gesture." There's a pause, Moomin takes a moment to let things sink in, almost disappointed there wasn't a story for his friend to tell. "But..." Snufkin takes a sip of his tea then looking over at Moomin with a small smirk. "There was _one_ thing."

Moomin's eyes light up with excitement. "Tell me Snufkin, tell me!"

"I don't know..." Snufkin teases. "I wouldn't want you worried. It's quite the story."

"Oh, please tell me! I promise I won't get worried!" Moomin insists.

"Oh, alright." Said Snufkin with a smile, taking the last sip from his cup. "I suppose I will, but I must put this away before I do so."

"Hurray!" Moomin cheers. "Let me take care of that for you!" Taking Snufkin's cup from his hands, rushing inside to put it away. Snufkin chuckles at the sight.

Moomin is quick to come back taking Snufkin's hand before heading off in the forest where Snufkin spends the day talking to him all about his journeys of this years Winter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for the continuous support. I love you all <3
> 
> Tumblr: @snufed-up


End file.
